The Lord and Lady
by RoyalJester
Summary: The Lands are at war. The West Lord is worried. He calls upon the assistance of a priestess, but discovers that could have been the worst decision he had ever made as he learns, he must share his throne. Pairings- SesshomaruKikyou. MysteryRAAT.
1. The Coin

**The Lord and Lady**

An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha...or do I?? I wouldn't want that Hanyou!! BAH!!**

**A/N**- -, I am an idiot just so you all know this. Lol! I posted the wrong chapter to this story...that was one of my 'dumb' first chapters...this is the real first chapter...I apologize to those who were affected and...I love you all and those who are returning reviewers to my story. -

Unlike my other Sess/Kik stories, this will mainly feature Sesshomaru. This chapter will give the history of the coins and such.

Look at bottom of story for information on the main characters. And forget EVERYTHING about the chapter that I posted before this. Thank you.

**Summary**- _The Lands are at war. The West Lord is worried. He calls upon the assistance of a priestess, but discovers that could have been the worst decision he had ever made as he learns, he must share his throne._ Pairings- Sesshomaru/Kikyou.

----

In a land where demons ran free slaughtering humans in sight, a powerful priestess came through the land, as she was saddened. She didn't wish for blood to taint this holy land, nor did she wish to hear the screams of victims that she couldn't see. With all her power she had decided to duplicate a coin, generating her power into them. A simple coin that she had found would rank humans and demons, only the most powerful received one of the four coins. They would give the ones who received it the honor of ruling over the land, and it was split evenly, two for demons, and two for humans. Maybe then the rulers will be able to reduce this bloodshed.

Easily, the demons conquered the humans for the royalty spot as the humans were sent to construct villages and be ruled beneath demons. But as time went on, demons were being slain by the thousands as the two weaker rulers lost their realm in an instant. Now the ranks were even once again, waiting for another war to break out to see who would be the ruler of the land until they were overruled. But amidst of all this war, the two demon lords began getting greedy. They wanted more land; they each wanted the control over the four coins giving them all the land.

One year when a ruler of the humans had gained all four of the coins, an effect took place that instantly killed all the demons in that region. A powerful draft had swept the land missing the humans and causing instant diminishing of fiends. How had this occurred? It wasn't long to figure out that these four coins together, would give anyone one wish. Now it was a challenge to see who would get the four coins and wish for the ultimate wish, ruling all the lands, killing their main threats.

The priestess was distraught. She had not thought that the owners of the land would become so gluttonous. But she would allow them to solve this, this wasn't her decision. But then, Inutaishou, a great dog-lord demon was slain for seducing a human, and giving birth to a hanyou. She was instantly disgusted about what she had heard as she learned that the eldest son, Sesshomaru, would now take over the West lands. He had slain his father and slaughtered any human near or in his land. She had the perfect plan to solve this ruling war. To solve his hatred of humans.

She would make sure a human would rule alongside the lord of the west lands. She would need to wait to find the perfect match, but alas, she would find someone would was able to match Lord Sesshomaru's cold temper and challenge him. There was nothing that this new lord could do either; he had to allow the human beside him to rule, because she possessed the second coin of the West lands. The only way for Sesshomaru to lose his royalty title, is for him to die. But she knew this demon, too stubborn and too powerful to fail.

She would make sure that this demon paid for his actions in murdering his father and get over his hatred of ningens.

----

The great priestess walked through the land with a dark robe covering her body. Mist departed and was pushed away as she walked through the dark forest and came to stand at the entrance of the West Lands castle. She didn't need to knock; she knew the demon realized a human was in the presence of the great lands. She rose her head as she heard the door creak open, she met golden eyes to hers as a silver figure walked down the halls towards her.

"Human." The Lord of the West lands said as he now stood in front of her. "What do you want?"

The priestess smiled.

"Give me the coin you possess Lord Sesshomaru. I wish to see it." She watched as the demon stared at her, almost in humor as she wished for the coin. Did she actually believe he would give it to her? The priestess smiled as she nodded her head and whispered gibberish. Out of no where, a coin had appeared on the palm of her hand as the demon watched in mild interest. The priestess stroked the coin carefully as it suddenly glowed and became into two.

"Priestess, what is the meaning of this?" He asked sternly at his time being wasted by simple magic.

"I am Priestess Atsue and you Lord Sesshomaru, shall pay. You remain ruling this land, but later, you shall receive help. A human, Sesshomaru, shall rule beside you. She will be of royalty and shall be powerful; you will not be able to lay a hand on her. And in the process...you will find that you have desires, just like your father."

Sesshomaru just listened as he found this somewhat humoring.

"You priestess, how should I know that you are the true Atsue? The words you speak are foolish and unwise if you believe I will yearn for humans just like my father." He stopped as he swiftly grabbed his coin. He turned around as the doors suddenly slammed shut.

The priestess Atsue smiled as she pulled down her hood and her blank, white eyes shined in the night. This human will have to be wise just as he, and soon, she will enter this world and Atsue must wait until this person has finally arrived. She turned around and felt the auras of demons spike as she suddenly vanished in the night.

---

The great lord Sesshomaru held the two coins that were identical. In his palm he stared at the details and designs that matched one another. If that priestess was so wise, why had she told him? Heh. That priestess was just a foolish woman. She could not be the great Atsue. She could not be the human who had created these coins.

Sesshomaru suddenly watched as one of the identical coins seemed to vanish in his hand; he clenched his fist shut not feeling a thing as his head shot up and stared at a portrait of his father. He instantly burned. Ningens disgusted him, the smell, the look, the way they moved. Everything was pathetic in their world and now he would have to share a throne in his kingdom with a human? He smirked. No, that wouldn't happen. He would make sure that never occurred. No matter what he had to do.

But what he had to worry about for now, was him defending his throne. Every fifty years, a war breaks out between demons and humans to see who would rule the land. And those rulers would try to obtain the four, now five, coins to rule the land and would have to search for this other coin that seemed to vanish. They would need the five coins now to have a wish granted. That is what he has to do. But he had an upper hand, no one else knew of this fifth coin, that now belonged to a ningen.

-------

**A/N-** And that's chapter one!!! YAY!!!! Ohkay. So there are now 5 coins. Sesshy is angered at the thought of a human ruling beside him. Now I know that Sesshy didn't kill his father, but it's just for this story. WOW!! This chapter was VERY short!!! Sorry about that!! But future chapters will be mega long. -

**Want a personal 'Thank-you?' you know what to do!! Review!! **

**Next chapter**- _The human has arrived, and now Atsue must make her the perfect one._

-----

**Shintaro**- Ruler of the Southern lands. Is similar in Sesshomaru's appearance, meaning feminine-like yet not. . Has Bright red eyes, pale skin, three black marks on each side of his cheeks. Wears a white kimono with silk black stitches and has a pure black overcoat. Has silvery blue hair and is a dog-like demon. Uses a sword called; Tastssouna (Taht-so-nah)

**Sesshomaru**- Ruler of the Western lands. Dog-demon. Took control after his father who was slain. Arrogant, strong fighter and leader. What else is there to say about him?? -

**Kikyou**- Priestess. Has the power to see the future when she touches a person. Power does not work if she loves that person. Often wishes she didn't have this power. Master archer.

**Atsue**- Great priestess who is blind. The maker of the four coins and makes a fifth one to teach Sesshomaru a lesson.

**Jakken**- Closest helper of Sesshomaru.

**Konomi**- "Child of beauty" Sesshomaru's toy and personal assistant of any woman Sesshomaru brings. Doesn't believe in love but wants a mate who is strong and powerful. Wants Sesshomaru. Hates Kikyou. Very beautiful and is also a dog-demon. Has silver hair that is always down, golden eyes with hint of green. Slight orange skin and wears what her lord Sesshomaru wishes. Cold and cruel to anyone but her Sesshy.


	2. The Comings of the True Lady

**The Lord and Lady**

An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**A/N**- Man...I totally F-cked this story up. LOL!!! Well...heres chapter two which was originally chapter one but on this one, it has more in it....yeah....sowwy about this. READ CHAPTER 1, it changed!! Well...if you RECENTLY read chapter 1 then your fine...but if you read this when I first posted it, then read chapter 1 again. WOAH!! Major head thinking skills there....ouch.

**Summary**- _The Lands are at war. The West Lord is worried. He calls upon the assistance of a priestess, but discovers that could have been the worst decision he had ever made._

**ALERT!! ALERT!!! RoyalJester has been challenged!! ALERT ALERT!!!**

_Hey all, RJ here. And I've been challenged!! Do'h!! So here it is-_

_Write a story with Sesshomaru and Kikyou. (gasp) They cannot have any affections for eachother in the beginning and instead hate eachother. Kikyou has a shady past and is abused as a child. Sesshomaru killed his father for mating with a human. Sesshomaru wants to rule the entire land. Kikyou wants to live a normal life. Kikyou MUST have sightseeing ability and this must assist Sesshy. Kikyou then gets the honor of ruling the West lands with Sesshomaru. Cannot be HAPPY. Must have fighting, abuse, hitting, raping, torture and betrayal. Also must be someone from the past. _

Thats what the challenge is in MY words. Lol. I left the other parts out because it'll ruine the story. Hehe. But yeah...there ya go!! I also gotta update like...once every 2 weeks. But really...thats it. I made up the whole coin s-it. Something tells me I left out a MAJOR part in the challenge...but then again...I only put a lil bit to satisfy you reviewers. Lol.

_-----_

Years had past, as the great Priestess Atsue had not found the powerful woman that would one day, win the heart of the great lord Sesshomaru. Before long, an immense war would break out through the lands to see who would rule once again and she must find someone soon so that woman could rule by the side of Sesshomaru. But a problem was now placed in front of her, a demoness, was now Sesshomaru's toy. She goes by the name of Konomi and is a child of pure beauty.

Would Sesshomaru wish for a mate so soon? Settle down with this creature? No, she was certain he wouldn't. Konomi wasn't a challenge and that is what Sesshomaru would want. But, could this demoness, would Sesshomaru want her to rule beside him? Not likely, but she did offer a challenge to win over the demons heart.

Heh. She would have to do something soon.

She reached into her kimono pocket as she clenched the coin tightly as she released it and grabbed another item inside her kimono as she pulled it out. A pale yellow crystal shined brightly as she quickly past it over her eyes as she was now able to see the scene before her.

It was just turning into nighttime as she was standing in the middle of the forest. Rain was pounding against the land as she stood under a tree to keep dry. She ran her hand along her robes to straighten them when she suddenly caught a strong aura. A dominant aura that had surpassed the demons of the forest. She glanced along the dirtied path made of gravel as she sensed the genki approaching.

She was, nonetheless, expecting a powerful demon. But, as she watched closely, a human girl came in sight, carrying a baby in her arms. She had covered the child up in many layers of cloths, but this girl, only had on a thin material. She obviously wasn't in the high ranks as she wore a pale, and rather appalling looking kimono. But her eyes held sadness, yet strength as her face was stern and mature. Defiantly not what a child her age should have placed on.

But what surprised her the most, was that the powerful genki, was radiating off this child. This girl of possibly age 11, but looked wiser beyond her years. Atsue rose from her recent position as she waited for the girl to look at her, but she hadn't as she swiftly walked past.

"You there. Child." Atsue called out as the figure froze, but didn't turn to face the priestess. "Turn around. Show a priestess respect." Atsue called out. The figure nodded as she turned around and bowed in the slightest, her raven hair falling over her face that was drenched from the rain. She grasped tightly onto the child. "Come now child, get out of the rain." The girl nodded as she walked slowly through the gravel and now stood beside Atsue under the tree remaining silent.

Atsue watched with great interest as the girl sat down on the ground and unraveled the child from the blankets that was still sleeping. She had placed her hand on the child's face making sure she was warm enough, before covering her up once again. Atsue smiled in the slightest. A girl, acting as a woman.

"Youngen. That possibly couldn't be your child. What are you doing with her?" Atsue asked sitting down as well, her miko robes flowing over her not worrying about having them filthy.

"My mother. She. She didn't wish for us." The great priestess flinched in the slightest.

"What do you mean? What about your father?"

"He was the reason." Atsue stared down at the young child as she softly placed her hand on the child's arm who flinched away.

"He hurt you?" The girl only turned away. Atsue rose, instantly grabbing the small baby into her arms as she began walking away.

The girl called out in alarm but Atsue only told the girl to follow which she nonetheless did. She had promised to always take care of her little sister, and she would fulfill that.

"I ask for your name."

"Kikyou. Kikyou is my name. And my sister's is Kaede."

"Hm. Kikyou. Well then, you shall stay with me over night. I'll have to find us a room."

Kikyou froze in the slightest. Never had she ever had such kindness towards her. Especially from a stranger. She couldn't help but watch after the kind priestess who had decided to help her. She had long, graying-black hair and radiant brown eyes. She contained pale wrinkled skin but she seemed younger then what her appearance gave. One of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Even if this priestess held many years over her shoulders. Kikyou suddenly shook her head as she stared at the area around her. Rain was pounding down against her but she didn't notice, she was numb as the memories of this night flashed through her mind. She shook her head as she clenched her fists together and walked swiftly behind the elder priestess.

-----

Atsue couldn't help but smile. This could possibly be the woman that would rule the second half of the western lands. This child, placed in front of her, has what it takes.

Tears streamed down the girls face as Atsue watched carefully. Kikyou was sleeping when she suddenly began shouting, crying. So much pain this child has been through, yet, this child was stronger then most demons. Atsue simply watched, holding little Kaede in her arms, as the soon priestess cried until all her memories faded away.

----

Horror-stricken, a girl watched as her mother was grabbed harshly by her own father as she was slammed against the ground. Foul words were being thrown across the room as the girl watched, against the wall as her mother fell limb and her father kept hitting as his hand was covered in blood. The dark liquid was flung across the room as the girl flinched feeling the liquid drip down her face as her cold brown eyes widened in fear. She slowly rose her hand up wiping the liquid form as she now stared at the red stain created on her kimono.

'Okaa-san.' The little girl thought as she stared at her father who was now on the ground crying. She turned her attention to her mother as the girl rose and walked past her father who instantly tried to grab for her. The girl pushed him away as she fell onto the ground beside her mother as her breathing was slow. She noticed, out of anger, her father storm out of the hut. She was grateful.

"Okaa-san." The girl whispered putting her hand on her mothers face. The coldness almost caused her to shoot her hand back. "Okaa-san?" She asked as the woman turned her head to her daughter as a smile appeared on her pale face.

"Kikyou." She managed to whisper with a slight smile grasping onto her daughters hand. "Run Kikyou." She muttered out. The little girl, Kikyou, stared at her mother as she grasped onto her hand tighter.

"Nani?"

"Take." Her mother whispered. "Take Kaede, run..." Kikyou shook her head remaining silent. "Listen to me. Leave. I wish not to see you ever again." Kikyou, surprised at her mother's words, rose. She slowly nodded her head as she walked over to her baby sister who was sleeping soundly. Kikyou smiled softly at her little sister Kaede as she softly grabbed her and held her against her body.

"Okaa-san?" Kikyou asked turning to her mother, but she had turned her body against her children as Kikyou turned away and walked out the hut. She would obey her mothers wishes.

Just as she was leaving, a hand grabbed her hair pulling her up to face the man harming her. She stared at the filthy face of her father as anger ran through her.

"Go tend to your mother!" The man screamed as Kikyou shook her head. The man growled hitting, as hard as he could, her back. Kikyou fell forward into the mud, covering her sister as rain pounded against her. She could feel her father, practically running towards her, as Kikyou screamed out for him to stop. She covered her sister waiting for the pain when she felt none. She rose her head and in shock, saw her father on the ground. Rain falling on him as villagers began coming to see what the commotion was about.

What surprised the villagers the most was the dark blue shield that surrounded the little girl. They watched as she rose her hand up to touch it, but it suddenly disappeared. Her frightened attention turned to her father who was slowly rising when Kikyou rose and began sprinting out of the village.

"KIKYOU!" His voice echoed through and rung through her ears. She wouldn't return to them.

----

A figure shot up from her cot, breathing heavily with her eyes wide, she screamed from surprise at the figure next to her. The figure smiled in the slightest as she grabbed a wet rag soaked in water as she ran it along her forehead.

"Go...gomen-nasai" Kikyou whispered to the great priestess Atsue who shook her head.

"You had a nightmare. Are you alright?" Atsue asked the child who nodded her head. Kikyou grabbed for the rag once again when Atsue placed her wrinkled hand on top of hers. Kikyou shot back in alarm as her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Atsue asked. The child only shook her head as she held onto her head in confusion. "What did you see?" Atsue asked in alarm, her lips perched together. This child, could she see the truth in people at a simple touch? Did she know?

Kikyou only shook her head.

"I saw nothing Lady Atsue." Kikyou whispered with her head down. Atsue nodded, rising, as she began tending to Kaede.

Kikyou watched after her in alarm. What was that she saw? Was it true? She shook her head trying to forget everything. She was too confused, she was too tired to understand as she shook her head and laid down on the cot once again, forgetting what she saw.

-----

_Six years later...._

The stench of warm, sizzling blood reeked through the West lands as the wails of fiends pierced those miles afar. The ground was blemished with demonic blood as a malevolence aura enclosed the land causing demons and humans to flee. Deep growls rumbled the land as a fleet of high-class demons departed, leaving the weaker that were instantly diminished. The dark sky damaged the eyesight of many as the great lord instantly had them slain.

"We shall return Sesshomaru!" A handsome demon shouted as his red eyes flickered in the night; he jumped up into the air vanishing, barely missing Sesshomaru's poisoned claws.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru muttered as he jumped up into the air as a crimson substance was created below him. He instantly wiped his bloodstained claws off on his kimono as he sneered. What a disgrace his opponents were for running in mid-battle.

Sesshomaru swiftly kneeled onto this sudden transportation that hovered him over the land he ruled as his golden eyes flashed watching his main threats depart. With a sudden demand from him the demons of this land stopped with the bloodshed of the fiends that were already slain as they left into the forest in which their master owned.

"Jakken" Sesshomaru called out. The toad-like demon with piercing yellow eyes, which had stood in the back during the battle, followed after his master as his brown robes dragged along the ground causing him to stagger.

"Master Sesshomaru! Please wait master!" The figure wailed as his voice carried, he picked himself up and chased after his master who ignored his personal assistant's aide.

The ruler of the West lands leapt off his transportation as he now stood at the entrance of his castle. He stared along the decoration of the steel door of his father in his true form. He instantly burned in wrath as he remembered his father's treachery. Sleeping with a human, slaughtering his mother, helping in the birth of a filthy hanyou. He deserved death. Sesshomaru let out a grunt as he turned his attention towards the foolish battle that he had received flawed information. His face burned but not from the heat of the torches, but from being a joke. Sesshomaru waited until he felt the presence of his closest attendant when he began speaking.

"Jakken. This was a disgrace and I demand that the weaklings are able to fight along side me." He coldly spoke as his silver hair gently rose from the wind that was cast over him. Jakken blinked as he obviously heard slight wariness run through his master's tone. Impossible.

"Master...but we were told that we would win this battle..." Jakken reminded his master who nodded in the slightest.

"Send the priestess into the main entrance hall. I will be waiting." Sesshomaru said coldly as he suddenly pushed the brass doors open that slammed against the steel wall creating a deep echo. He began walking down the hallway as torches lit with each step he took. Jakken nodded as he angrily walked to the priestess's chambers.

----

Two doors slammed open from above as Sesshomaru turned his attention to the top of the staircase as he sat on his throne. He clenched the arms of the red oak chair in anger as his eyes flashed a blood red at the priestess who was flung onto the ground before him. Two demons stood beside her as her pure black hair fell over her face that was crusted from blood. He glanced over her and turned his attention to the guards as he rose.

"You debilitated her." Sesshomaru stated as the two guards nodded. Sesshomaru glared at them. "That was not my request." He coldly said once again. The two guards looked at one another in alarm as they bowed.

"We were following the orders of Jakken, Lord."

"I see." With that Sesshomaru flicked his wrist as his whip shot out hitting the two guards who were instantly diminished. The priestess flinched in the slightest as she rose her head and stared at the lord before her as she sat on her knees. Her kimono flowing out onto the ground as her covered fists were in her lap.

"Priestess...I was told that you could read anyone's future, know every events outcome... and yet, the outcome was not what you gave me. Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked walking down the steel steps and stood in front of the priestess whose face paled in the slightest, her blue eyes sharpened as she met his gaze.

"The task you have given me is nothing that I am able to do!" She screamed as Sesshomaru grabbed a fist full of her raven hair and pulled her up as she now stood in front of him. She let a scream escape as she glared at the demon lord.

"You are not who you appear to be Tsubaki. Speak, who is the true priestess who can tell the outcome?! Who can tell me where the last coin is located?!" Sesshomaru hissed. His usual calm tone was no more as anger lingered in his voice. No one embarrassed Sesshomaru.

The priestess Tsubaki growled as she closed her eyes. She whispered out a mumble as she wished not to speak that name. Sesshomaru shook her gently with the grasp of her hair.

"Who?"

"Kikyou! Priestess Kikyou is who you wish for!" Sesshomaru nodded and dropped her instantly where she slammed against the ground and staggered to put herself in a sitting position. 'Kikyou' he thought. He then turned to the struggling priestess as Sesshomaru kneeled onto the ground and grabbed her wrists that were covered with thick, silver bracelets. He ran his finger along the silver that was instantly burnt through and fell onto the ground creating an echo. The priestess's eyes widened, she no longer contained the controlling bracelets. She was free.

"You will be gone from my land before dawn." He coldly whispered. Tsubaki was too frightened to move as she watched the lord rise and call in for additional guards who grabbed her and carried her away, after bowing at the lord of the land.

What a waste of time it was to kidnap that foolish priestess. He had heard from afar that she was able to read peoples outcomes. And he had believed the rumors. He clenched his jaw. Now was not the time to take childish acts. He had a war to win!

Sesshomaru walked over to his throne as he sat down, his stare turned to a painting of Inuyasha's mother that was trimmed in gold. He instantly burned. How repulsive ningens were. How could his father ever consider seducing one?

Oh well. He had no time to have thoughts about that traitor. He had victory on his mind. And the one who held victory in their hands was Kikyou.

Kikyou was the great priestess who could tell the outcomes of events. Kikyou was the priestess whom every land wanted, but she would never aid. She would be the one who could tell him where the fifth coin was located. How would he get her to assist him? Help him in obtaining the other three coins? He smirked. He'd figure out a way. He would have the great priestess on his side as all the lands engage in war. He would be victor and the West lands would rule.

His thoughts were torn away as the doors slammed open once again. He stared up and watched as Jakken walked down the stairs with a great effort as he mumbled out curses.

"What Jakken?" Jakken jumped at being called as he scurried over in front of his master and kneeled onto the ground.

"Milord. What did the priestess say?" Jakken asked. Sesshomaru glanced over him.

"That is not your concern." He said coldly as Jakken jumped back in alarm. Usually his master would tell him everything! "Set up a new room. We will be having a quest shortly."

"Yes...yes Milord."

-----

Breathing in the cold, crisp air of fall calmed her instantly as she aligned her arrow with the target. She swiftly pulled the string back as she was motionless, becoming the arrow as she ran her fingers through the feather. Alas, she released her powerful grip as the arrow shot through the air and directly hit against the trunk of the tree. She smirked in the slightest as cheering filled her ears.

She turned her head to the side to see children sitting on the grass watching her practice her archery. She smiled at them and bowed her head as the children giggled and departed. The woman, with long raven hair pulled back in a tarashigami, wore her customary Hakui that went shortly past her hands and blood red hakamas along with her common tatami sandals.

She whirled her bow around her shoulder and walked towards the tree. With ease, she removed her arrow as she ran her hand along the hole she had created. In an instant, the hole was filled as she smiled and thanked the tree for its understanding. She then turned her attention to a leaf on the ground as she smiled at the hole created in it. Perfect.

As she bent down to grasp the leaf in her hand, she suddenly felt an odd surge run through her body as she rose. She glanced along the forest darting her eyes as she closed them and shook it off. She was getting rather paranoid lately, what with the immense battle about to begin between demons. Why, she didn't know.

She had been asked by many demons to assist them, she had denied of course and was forced to put a barrier around the village when they threatened to slay all the humans. But still, when you know demons wish for your flesh, you cannot help but feel frightened. But she wouldn't scare the villagers.

She slowly walked towards the village as children and adults greeted her with a smile. A figure suddenly appeared next to her as she tugged at her sister's hakamas.

"Sister Kikyou." The little girl whispered. Kikyou stopped and stared down at her sister as she kneeled down and smiled at her.

"Yes Kaede? What is it?" Kikyou asked smiling at her younger sister who rubbed her eye.

"Lady Atsue wants you to go see her." Kaede said as she nodded her head while speaking and left. Kikyou rose as she stared at the cottage of Lady Atsue. The great priestess who had taught Kikyou and helped her raise Kaede when they were disowned. Her cottage was away from the circle of cottages as they feared demons attacking, but Atsue wasn't afraid, Kikyou admired her for that.

Kikyou slowly walked over to the cottage as the scent of tea overwhelmed her. She pulled back the flap of the door as she glanced along the dark cottage as she pulled back the window flaps creating light through the cottage. Kikyou then kneeled onto the ground, in front of her great friend Atsue who had remained silent.

"Kikyou. I may be aged but you certainly do not have to rally round me with opening the windows. If I wished for light, I could've simply done it myself. Not like I can tell anyways." Atsue said with a smile that caused her wrinkled face to appear ten years younger. Kikyou nodded as she grasped onto her friends hand who was clearly blind as she squeeze it in the slightest. Atsue's spirit was young, but her body didn't cooperate she would always says.

"I apologize. You know that I do not think little of you." Atsue let out a laugh.

"I would certainly hope not. Would you like some tea?" she asked as she grabbed for two cups and began pouring tea into them. Kikyou smiled and grabbed for one as she began sipping it. The steam tickling her nose.

"I certainly miss your tea." Kikyou said, savoring the taste greatly.

"Well, you should stop by more often. I hope little Kaede likes tea."

"What do you mean Lady Atsue?" Kikyou asked at Atsue's comment. She smiled.

"Tell me you cannot sense it. A powerful aura had been in this forest for days. He seems interested in you Lady Kikyou." Kikyou stared at her in blank. A demon had past her talismans?

"How- "

"This one is powerful. I suggest you ignore it unless he comes closer into the village." Kikyou nodded as she rose, Atsue followed her with the sense of Kikyou's aura that could be easily sensed. "Kikyou. I wish for you to take this..." Atsue whispered taking off her yarn necklace that contained a small, silver coin. It was about the same size as a Rose petal but was flat and thin and contained writing that was foreign to her. Kikyou gasped at it as it hung from Atsue's grasp.

"Lady Atsue. I cannot accept this."

"Of course you can my child! My time is almost up and you need a memory of me. Please, take this. Maybe it will serve as luck to you." Kikyou nodded as she grasped it and ran her fingers along the detail as she suddenly got flashes of a young woman who had tripped and found this same necklace. Kikyou shook her head as she wondered if she had just imagined it, or simply remembered one of her dreams. 'That was awkward.' Kikyou thought as she stared at Atsue who was smiling. That woman seems familiar...

"I believe there is more to this necklace then what you are giving Lady Atsue." Atsue nodded in the slightest.

"And hopefully you will exceed in where I have failed." Kikyou had just finished placing the necklace around her neck and into her robes when she suddenly glanced up and stared at her motherly figure.

"You don't know what this necklace is?"

"Of course not child! It could have power, and it may not, could have a history, or maybe it was a simple plaything." Atsue said as she began coughing as Kikyou gently patted her back.

"I wish you would let me help you Lady Atsue." Atsue raised her hand in the air beckoning for Kikyou to leave, which she slowly did. Her friend's voice trailing after her.

"Do not fear for me child, you have enough to worry about." Kikyou nodded as a strong demonic aura filled the forest that was calling for her. She simply glared out into the forest, waiting for the demon to appear.

----

Sweat poured down her face as she shot up from her cot, her clothing stuck to her body as a heat-wave passed over her. She closed her eyes tightly as she ran her hand over her forehead as she breathed in deeply. What was that? Why did it seem so real? The echoes, the scent of pine, feeling the angry aura from that demon...the demon who was looking for...something...

She shook her head as she quickly grasped the coin necklace feeling a comfort instantly as the disturbing aura from the forest vanished. She turned her gaze to stare out her window as the calm aura of the moon instantly settled her down. She turned to stare at her little sister Kaede who was sleeping soundlessly as she fell asleep once again, not noticing her necklace glowing.

-----

**A/N-** OHKAY!! This fic is just sooo obvious!! But oh well!! So...I hope you guys picked up on the clues. Atsue being able to see with that jewel isn't she suppose to be blind?? YEP!! Why did she lie to Kikyou saying she didn't know what that necklace did?? Hmm....why does the necklace glow?? What did Kikyou see when she touched Atsue?? Can you guess it??!!?!

**_Next chapter— Sesshy comes and takes the great priestess Kikyou!!_**

****

_Now for the Thank-yous!!!- _

**Sparks55**- Thanks for the review. Re-read chapter one!! it exlpains what the coin does.

**Charisse**- the coin isn't a real history to my knowledge....lol. Only for my story.

**Isis-Ishtar123**- AHH!! Inu/Kag?? YEAH RIGHT!! I'd die first. Lol lol. There is no Inu or Kag in this story. Nope nope...hmm...maybe Inuyasha....(thinks) Thanks for the review!! And remember re-read chapter !! I'm an igit...Do'h!

**Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate**- I hope you still love it. Lol. I hadta replace the first chapter. Do'h!! And I hope you update soon. I'm waiting!! Thanks for the review!!

**Blaze0017****-** blood, torture, heartache, betrayal, and abuse!! Yep yep!! HAHAHA!!! Thanks for the review!! And Inuyasha might be in this....hmmm....I wrote the challenge in the beginning of the story-thingie just for you. -. If you have suggestions, pray tell!!

**Chibi-Kikyou**- AHH!! Kagome plushies!! RUN!!! Lol. Thanks for the review!! Yep yep, torture for Kikyou from Sesshy-sama. Hahahha!!!

**LoveHina**- Uhhh...YES!! I AM BACK!! YAY!! Thanks for the review!!

**Hiku**- thank you.

**Do you want a personal 'thank you?' You know what to do! Review!!**


	3. GoodBye Kaede

**The Lord and Lady**

An InuYasha fanfiction written by**- RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own InuYasha and co. **

**A/N-** I totally went blank with this story, lol. But I got an extension with my challenge. Now she said just to finish writing it, so here I am!! With the third chapter!! YAY!!! Alrighty then...thanks for those who reviewed!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Personal 'Thank-yous' at the bottom!! Umm…the first few chapters of this story will be…::Yawn:: then again, every story is. All the history and facts and setting and blah blah blah. But survive ohkay?! Pleaze??? PLEASE!!!! ::cries::

_Oh, and this will turn into Sess/Kik. But not for a while. DON'T yell at me please!! (cries)_

**---**

As the seventh day arose ever since the strange aura appeared in the forest, the priestess Kikyou had been counting down the days until she had to watch Kaede depart. At the age of seven Atsue had always said that Kaede should leave for years to train to become a priestess. Being such a young age and learning the ways of a priestess was rather uncanny, but as Atsue says, Kikyou has babied her too much. Kaede needed space to open up her own mind and thoughts and couldn't be interrupted with the sisterly-feelings and love between them. Her mind needed to be focused, Kikyou accepted this fact. Priestess Atsue knew more about finding and training the perfect miko, then her and would allow this.

The sun had yet to rise and the callings of Atsue arrived at their cottage of Kikyou and Kaede. Kikyou raised her head, and before arising Kaede, sat and glanced over her young and beautiful face. She smiled in the slightest as she quickly recalled Kaede waking up, frightened in the night as she would sooth her. No longer would she obtain those memories. For years her little sister would be out of her sight with Atsue, and when she would return home, she would come as a woman. With a short sigh, Kikyou kneeled next to Kaede who woke in an instant, smiling.

Kaede could not wait for her adventure, but Kikyou didn't wish for her departure so soon.

**----**

Kikyou sauntered through the undersized village, ignoring the sharp pains of the bitter morning air that seemed to pierce through her like needles as she stopped. With a raise of her head, she now stared up at the hut containing the great priestess Atsue. Her breathing was shallow as her eyes were blank. She knew Atsue recognized her aura, and was simply waiting for her to enter, but Kikyou remained until she heard her motherly-figure permit her to enter.

The scent of tea overwhelmed her, just like it always has as the room was lighted which was rather odd. Kikyou's focus went instantly to Atsue who was sitting on her cot, her robes flowing loosely over her now thick body as her eyes were closed. In an instant, Kikyou was on her knees with her hands on her lap, just as she was trained to do. Her gaze was focused on the thick cloth that covered her window just skimming over Atsue's face.

"What be the matter my dear?" Lady Atsue husked out in an overly sweet voice. With that said, Kikyou bowed her head in the slightest as she answered.

"I wish not to lose my sister. I demand that I am able to attend and it would only be right that you permit this. I have raised her, she is mine to protect, and I wish to teach her Lady Atsue." With this said, Kikyou instantly wished she could take this back. Certainly she had not meant to speak with such a crude tongue, but this topic easily caused her emotions to spill. Kikyou watched in uncertainty as Lady Atsue lips perched together, her wrinkled face began turning a slight red as she rose.

"This is the way you speak to someone who has raised you? Saved your life!? I will not be spoken to as if I am lower then you and that of simple blood." Atsue hoarsely spoke. Kikyou rose instantly not meaning to offend her dearest friend. She quickly bowed.

"I apologize Lady Atsue, you simply must realize why I am acting this way." Kikyou explained. This seemed to pass with Atsue as she nodded and sat back down, breathing heavily as she flicked her hand away dismissing Kikyou. She left instantly in confusion as she continued to walk slowly back to her cottage.

That was rather odd she had to admit. What angered Atsue so? Hmph. It must simply be nerves, Atsue isn't as strong as she used to be, nor is she as energetic. It is possible she is angered because she knows that she is losing power with each day and will soon lose her title as a priestess, a day each miko loathes. It was common sense that Atsue was one miko who would rather die then have the title at her loss, which would sadden anyone. But then again, Atsue was never one who you could pinpoint exactly; her mind is too complex and puzzled.

She was never one to reveal her emotions, nor share her feelings. As if she was a lost soul. But these traits seemed to be past down to herself as well. But that was the life of a priestess, and soon, Kaede will be the same. Kikyou sometimes regretted the fact that she was found by Lady Atsue, who of course would train them to become priestesses. She didn't wish for Kaede's life to be taken away from her at such a young age. But then again, it would be beneficial for her to learn to defend herself.

Her mind was made up; she would allow Kaede to leave…with Lady Atsue.

**----**

The sun was just rising as the village gathered around to say their farewells to the great priestess Atsue and the miko-to-be Kaede. With formal farewells to the elder miko, Kaede was gathered in hugs as her friends told her to come back soon. Kaede simply smiled brightly, her brown eyes gleaming in the intense sun as she nodded her head and said she would be back in no time. This caused Kikyou to smile in the slightest as she stood in the back of the crowd. As soon as Kaede connected eyes with her, Kikyou nodded at her and began to walk away towards the forest, knowing her sister would shortly follow.

As she slowly lowered herself onto the grass that was covered in dew, she suddenly got the scent of the demon that had remained in the forest. It was stronger then the other auras, he must be within close distance. Her emotionless brown eyes lingered across the forest in question as she suddenly met golden eyes that seemed to flash and disappear. In an instance, the aura vanished. As she was just about to rise to follow the demon, a voice called.

"Sister Kikyou!" Kaede called walking up from behind Kikyou. She smiled gently at her younger sister and asked her to sit down. "I'll miss you sister Kikyou, I wish you could come."

"And I shall miss you. But there is a matter I wish to ask of you." Kikyou said, turning her attention from the forest, to meet the gaze of her younger sister. "I want you to keep a sharp look-out for Atsue and her actions."

"What is the matter sister Kikyou?" Kaede asked as her head tilted to the side in the slightest. She watched as her older sister simply let out a sigh and turned to gaze out into the forest once again.

"I am simply worried for her. But now we must bring a close our conversation of this matter. I wish for you to have this…" Kikyou stopped suddenly as she pulled out the coin necklace from her kimono. She dangled it infront of her sister who clasped her hand around it and smiled at her sister.

"What is it?"

"I am not sure, but it seems connected to Lady Atsue, and I fear that if she is too far away from this, she will become sick. I ask for you to keep this, but out of sight of Lady Atsue." Kikyou requested from her sister. She knew it was horrible to ask of her, but Atsue seemed strange without the necklace close to her.

"Thank you sister Kikyou!" Kaede called out as she placed it in her pocket and hugged her sister tightly. Kikyou let out a slight laugh – wrapping her arm around her sister close.

"I shall miss you Kaede, very much. Will you write to me?"

"Of course sister Kikyou! I'll write you everyday!" This caused Kikyou to smile and rustle the top of Kaede's head. How innocent she was, Kikyou almost wished she was like her, but soon Kaede will be wishing of the same event before long. This caused her to instantly sadden – but she quickly pushed down that emotion because it will be time for the final good bye.

"You need not write so often! You have many tiresome days a head of you, please, write when you wish." Kikyou said as she warmly squeezed her sister who let out a laugh. Suddenly, a calm voice echoed through the open fields that caught both their attentions.

"It is time to leave Kaede." Lady Atsue called as Kaede rose from her knees and nodded towards her teacher. Kikyou rose and squeezed her sister's hands tightly.

"I shall meet you here, the day you come home." Kaede smiled brightly.

"You promise?" Kaede asked tugging at the seam of her kimono top. Kikyou nodded as she watched her sister smile at her and run off towards Atsue where she whirled around and waved. Kikyou bowed in the slightest and as Kaede left, Atsue remained as they locked gazes.

-------

The forest was calm and still with the only sound being that of the wind passing through as the cloudy sky lit up the woods. Creatures and demons seemed to avoid much of that particular forest nearest to the village due to a certain Lord occupying the land. The lord didn't seem to move all day from his spot until after sundown. But until then, he would sit up on the highest branch of the highest tree, his back against the trunk with his golden eyes watching every move of his prey, not missing an action. He would need to know, learn, and go into her mind where he shall learn her fears and weaknesses.

But this woman was not like any other ningen he knew of. She revealed no emotion, no alarm towards anything that would pierce the minds of numerous. For the past seven days, she had dealt with deaths, being drenched in blood, and still no emotion is released. As if she was soulless. Then, when the sister of this woman was suddenly out of her reach, the priestess was saddened. She had entered her cottage where she had remained during the daylight hours.

Now he watched with interest, as night was cast over the land and the cottage containing the priestess went dark. He watched as the figure walked out of the cottage and slowly out of the small village and into the open field.

On instinct, he immediately departed, noiselessly, as he easily caught her strong aura as he stopped at once. This woman had a strange desire for archery, he thought as he watched her stand in front of an immense tree, where when she injured part of the earth, she would ask for forgiveness and pray. The great lord couldn't help but wonder who she was trying to impress. But he deceased when he suddenly met her gaze as he rapidly hid his aura, and watched charily, the soulless priestess.

--------

Out in the distance, a figure shined in the moonlight, creating a soft glow around the stiff figure that barely moved as she grabbed for another arrow from the rawhide leather of the quiver. A high-pitched screech of whistling echoed through the air as an arrow disappeared into the forest. The figure almost seemed frustrated as she lowered her bow a mere inches, looking out in the distance. Her aim was off this evening.

Her cold brown eyes followed the finely crafted wood that had curved ever so slightly to create such a fine piece of weaponry that was placed in her hands. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and let her hand fall with the bow as she arched her eyebrows angrily, clenching her teeth. Her little sister, Kaede, was off at a Shinto Shrine to learn to become a priestess. Her sister who she vowed to always look after, and never leave alone, was off with Priestess Atsue, to follow in their footsteps. It enraged Kikyou that she was not allowed to attend, or assist in the traditions.

"_Kikyou, your power will throw off the balance, making it complex for young Kaede to be taught."_ Kikyou replayed in her head, carefully recalling Atsue throwing those words towards her to create a burden, as to not to do anything irrational. Kikyou only stood, on the dirt trail, watching the backs of her sister, and her motherly figure, as they rode off on steeds that were carrying bags and crates of supplies.

She let out a sigh as she shook the memory out of her mind as she whirled the bow over her shoulder and began to slowly head back to the village alone, where she would be on her own without her sister or her practically mother, in the village for months, possibly years. This nerved Kikyou beyond recognition, but why? Why was her sister being alone with Atsue, worry her so? She would give her life for Atsue, and she knew she would do the same for her. It could possibly be the fact that she was not allowed to even write to Kaede while she was training, and throw off her concentration, and this would go on for months. But alas, Kaede was permitted to write to her. The rules of priestesses are questionable, but wise.

"I am acting as a _child."_ She whispered under her breath as she stood still and cast a glance over her shoulder staring into the forest where she felt as if she met a gaze with someone. She knew someone was there, watching her, but the lack of an aura being present, had her believe she was simply paranoid. "I am nerved at you, evil spirit, watching me these past days. Your gaze has caused me to become fearful of every event. Does this give pleasure to you?" Kikyou called out as not a noise was retorted back at her, only a rustle of trees that caused a chill up her spine.

She lifted her chin up, and walked gracefully towards her village, not worried about the stare piercing through her back.

----

As she breathed in the heavily aroma of burning wood, that cascading down in a whirl as the ash created a blanket on the ground, she glanced at her hut. Her home for the past many years. Six was it now? Hm. How time seems to flash before her eyes as her sister had grown. She found herself breathing in deeply, ignoring the ash that seemed entranced by her, as she pushed the thin cloth to the side, blocking her from her home as she met pure darkness.

With the reach of her hand, as she ran it over an overly-used candle, it was suddenly set aflame as she smiled in the slightest. She had managed to master this skill that had left her many burns on her fingers as a child. But as Atsue would repeatedly say, it is worth the pain to succeed. Without noticing, she set her bow and quiver down, as the arrows spilled over onto the ground, destroying their purity. Hmph. She had to create more anyways.

Kikyou ignored this action as she simply walked over to the wooden bowl of unsullied water as she dipped her hands in, washing her face carefully. She then pulled back, satisfied, for a rag to dry her face that was now radiating off heat as she could tell her cheeks her flushed. She didn't bother with making a fire, she enjoyed the dry, crisp air of fall as she slowly laid down on her cot and pulled a thin blanket around her. Her mind filled with the memories of when she was learning to become a priestess as she wondered what her sister, Kaede, was doing at this very moment.

---

A figure walked through the forest, chokingly, as he sauntered through branches and bushes trying to find his master. The sound of howling and growling caused him to let out a scream with each clamor as the toad-like fiend would jump around in the air, his intense yellow eyes glaring as he threatened for a demon to come out and try to slaughter him. But when the noise of a bush shuffling, as if a creature would jump out, the toad demon let out a squeak and ran through the forest with startling swiftness as his brown robes flickered in the air. Without warning, his feet caught his robes from underneath them as he plunged to the forest ground as he let out a yelp of pain as he sat up, rubbing his face, ridding of the filth and bark.

"Silence Jakken." A deep voice said evenly as the toad demon lowered his hands as his eyes widened as he looked for where the voice was coming from.

"Ma…master _Sesshomaru_?" Jakken called out in alarm as he stood up, immediately putting on a strong face. "Where are you master Sesshomaru?"

A figure from above suddenly shot down from high up in a tree without creating a noise as the figure landed on the ground soundlessly, meeting the gaze of his servant.

"Why have you come?" Sesshomaru asked as he peered down to meet yellow eyes that seemed to be frightened as he awaited an answer.

"M'lord. Your land is no longer sheltered. You have been gone for a week and the other realms know this, you must come back at once!" Jakken said, puffing out his chest, creating a 'humph' noise that caused his master to raise an eyebrow in the slightest, leaving his face stern.

"I am assuming _Konomi _has requested I come at once?" Sesshomaru said not meaning it as a question, but knowing she had.

"Hai." Jakken said bowing his head as he looked up at his master who nodded in the slightest and left the other direction, vanishing from Jakken's view.

"Master Sesshomaru?!" Jakken called out in pure darkness as his voice echoed. Birds began to hawk causing Jakken to shiver and run off in the other direction in fright, towards the kingdom.

So he was requested to return at once now was he? Konomi must be frightened. But since he was simply wasting time out here, he might as well imprison the ningen while she seems rather disheartened and livid. She won't be able to concentrate on her powers while her emotions are so high; every demon knows this fact about mikos. This caused him to scorn in the slightest. A miko, the strongest rival to a demon, was now figured out, their weaknesses were apparent and because of this, they will easily fall.

Demons will once again rule above all humans, enslave them, and do as they please. And the West Lands will rule over all of them.

He glided through the village that he had memorized so well as he stood in front of the cottage of the woman who would assist him. As he entered, wind whirled through as the only source of light, a candle, was suddenly erased bringing complete darkness.

----

The feeling as if sharp needles were piercing into her flesh caused her to awaken as a glimpse of a figure suddenly past her. She rose immediately and with a swift motion of her hands, all the candles of the cottage were lit as she stared around at the blank room, there was no one there. As she slid her hand across her forehead she questioned about simply going back to sleep, but seeing that no way she could, simply walking through the village seemed precise. That would settle her nerves.

The fall's night air was freezing, but also refreshing as she slowly walked through the forest with her eyes closed. As she stopped, she glanced along the forest that was radiating from the faultless moon. It had been a while since strolling through the forest was for enjoyment only, and not for a task to slay a demon. As Kikyou walked through the open field, a faded aura was calling her. Requesting the miko's presence. Her thoughts went immediately to the demon, and now that her emotions were so fragile, he might try to slay her. As she took a step back to turn around and leave, she ran into a solid figure as she was instantly frozen. A cold hand reached from below and wrapped itself around her neck, causing chills to run up her spine. It seemed that her voice was removed from her as when she tried to speak, but nothing came out. She wasn't able to move, not able to breathe, she stood with her body against another's, and she was frozen.

As the hand moved further around her neck, the figure began putting pressure against it causing her to close her eyes in pain. Almost instantly when, what seems like a dagger, was slowly pierced into her neck, her mind became blank as her eyes fell cold, lifeless. The words he spoke though - pierced her mind.

"I detest your very scent, your blood causes me to wretch, but you priestess…shall lead me to victory…and then your body is mine for the takings…" he whispered as he used his other hand to grab onto her raven hair from the back and pull her head so he could see her face. Perfect. The venom was already into her veins…and she would be paralyzed for days. Unable to think…unable to move…

As he grabbed onto her limb body and gathered her in his arms, he jumped up into the night sky as his crimson transportation of gathered up energy lifted him up. He stared down at the priestess as he smirked in the slightest. This priestess was stronger then what he had suspected…her hand was wrapped around his wrist. She had more control then what anyone should have, human or demon. Now this would be interesting…and she was going into his mind at this very moment. Who knew what she saw?

------

The winds howled greatly causing trees to crack and slam against the ground creating a gust of wind, as lightening shot through the skies that was blank from its usual jewels. A full moon glowed in the bare sky as a blood-red ring surrounded it, ruining the perfection of the faultless moon. The light seemed to cast over the two figures in the center of a field. They would appear humans from afar, but gave off a radiant scent of demons. They look similar, yet different in many ways as both their eyes carried the same passion, for blood.

"Father. You will be banished from this land." The younger of the two said with no emotions, yet his eyes shined with disgust. The elder demon simply stared and slowly nodded his head.

"Then I will execute those who dare try." He said as his golden eyes shined in the slightest, yet they held enjoyment. He watched as his son, Sesshomaru, took a step forward.

"You dare risk our title for the pleasure of a filthy ningen?" He shouted out in anger, his eyes flashing a dark red as his father simply nodded with a bow of his head.

"I care for that woman. Just as you should Sesshomaru."

"Because she birthed a hanyou to be labeled as my sibling? You might be the ruler of the Inu-demons, but father, I will not be under the likes of a ningens-lover. I have no father, no brother."

"Then you are implying that you will stand down from the title?" Inutaishou said as he simply stared at his son who suddenly smirked.

"Not exactly, Lord InuTaishou…" Sesshomaru called out as his eyes flashed of blood-red, his claws wretched out as he suddenly flashed from view, a growl echoed through the forest as a horrifying war call caused demons afar to flee.

**---**

**A/N-** Alright! Thats the end of the third chapter!!! I dunno what my friend was thinking posting an unfinsihed chapter...LOL. Ne wayz. Thanks for the reviews!! I love you guys!! And I hope hopehope you like this chapter!! I'm outty until next chapter!!!

**_Next chapter- Kikyou is adjusting, Konomi throws a fit....ummm...I dunno!! A letter from Kaede....and blah blah._**

_**Thank-yous:**_

**DivineShana-** Thanks!!! Sorry for taking so long with updating, whoops. :P

**Shinkukihaku**- YAY!! Your back!! I hope this story lives up to my other stories, lol lol. Enjoy this chapter or I will send my evil flying purple penguins after your monkeys! No, not really. Lol lol. I hope your flying monkeys are doing well. :p

**Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate**- Thanks!! And your new chapter was OSM!!!

**TheLovelyLenne**- Thanks!!

**Isis-Ishtar123-** Wow thanks for the great compliments!! Kwee. Hmm…tips for writing Sess/Kik. Well. Both characters are stubborn, strong, and emotionless; imagine them facing each other. I mean, of course they would only nod at each other, automatically respecting one another's strength and maturity. But imagine them being in a situation, with the respect they have for one another, they would assist if the other is in need to keep their 'true' competition alive. Yes, they are against one another, but they are the shadows of that person. LOL!! Did that help at all?? If it didn't, just look at their personalities. So alike, yet different, they clash well together. Sesshomaru would say a comment, Kikyou would calmly, yet firmly, retort with a clever remark causing Sesshomaru to think and wonder about her because she's so mysterious. Same with Kikyou.

**Shy-Lil-Dreamer-** lol. Yeah, they meet in this chapter! Well…kinda….not really…hmmm. :P

**Niki-** Thanks for liking it!!

**Theif Rikku-** You are a funny, and great reviewer and person!! LOL!! I loved reading all of your reviews! You are seriously, someone who I have WAITED to review my stories!! So alive and funny. You sound like me when I review a story, lol lol. Yes, there will be fighting, abuse, hitting, raping, torture and betrayal. But of course, that doesn't mean only between Kikyou and Sesshy. I have a few other characters I'm gonna mess around with. :p. This story will start with Konomi/Sesshy. SOWWY!! I know, I don't like her much either, but, it will all make sense at the end of the story. I PROMISE! Yeah, this is kinda a sad story, but I'm gonna make it real. Its not gonna be love at first sight or anything. Its gonna be how the characters are. Lol. I hope that makes sense. Oh, and my friend challenged me. A few others have as well….but I liked this idea the best. - thanks for the osm reviews!! I loved them all!! And I hope you continue to read this story. It would mean a lot to me! :p Oh, and you MUST tell me when you post up your Sess/Kik ficcies!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!! If you need help, please don't hesitate to ask! I would love to help ya!

**ninalee-chan-** Lol. Yeah, I love challenges. Its great to write stories that people will actually want to read. Lol. Thanks for the review!! WOOT!!!


	4. You Must Obey

**The Lord and Lady**

An InuYasha fanfiction written by:** RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything!!**

**A/N-** Hey all!! Thanks for the OSM reviews!! WHOO HOO!!! You guys really push me to continue writing! I just love writing. Kwa kwa. Especially when I have just such great reviewers!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! A few questions were asked as well. Yes, Sesshomaru killed his father, I know he really really didn't…but you know the whole Son & Father natural rivalry, it just goes with the story. -. Also, with the _"...then your body is mine for the taking". _He meant it as, I can do whatever I want with you, I can own you, rape you, or slaughter you if I want. You can have it however you want. Lol. So please enjoy this chapter!! Pleaze?? _::big puppy eyes::_

_Oh, and the Konomi complaining will be in the next chapter. Next chapter is the fun stuff. Hardy har har._

----

With the middle of the hours of darkness passing by swiftly, the great lord of the western lands entered his chambers that were dimly lit by torches. He had hoped that none of his servants had seen him enter his territory once again; he was not in the frame of mind to speak to anyone. Instead, he wished to glance over the outsized chart on the wall of his room that had faded with the light colors that had extreme details. It was of all the lands with the exact location of forests, mountains, villages, and water. Glancing over this, he was slowly developing a plan on where their key battles will be, and this plan needed to be one that wouldn't be thought out by his enemies.

With a gentle tap at the oak door, this caused the great aristocrat to glance over and look intently at the entrance that separated him, from Konomi, he had easily sensed. The beautiful demoness that shared his bed but nothing more. With a grunt he permitted her to enter his chambers in which he had been simply scheming up a plan for his new guest, and to obtain the lands. He would need to outsmart this new priestess, and figure out a way on how to retrieve the other coins. With the sound of the door leisurely being opened, his mind was thrown off as he turned his gaze from the perfectly polished oak door, to the now demoness who entered.

Her usual hips gently swayed from side to side seductively as her golden eyes with a hint of green slowly ravished over his body. Her silver hair was down as usual with calm curls at the ends, along with her bangs that curled as well around her apple shaped face, which gently teased her flushed cheeks. Her usual slight ginger skin was twinkling with golden dust as her face was covered in paints that brought out her striking eyes and her crimson, curvy lips.

The attire that she wore was tight with her overly large breasts spilling out over the elfin top, which was laced along the sides. Her hakama was loose occupied by a yellow sash that was knotted around her lean waist, with what seemed like gold threaded into it that caused it to sparkle with each slither. She was dressed to match the evening sky that was blank with no light, pure darkness, complete black. As she stopped, she stared at her lord with a knowing smile placed on her lips as she waited for her lord to take her.

With a deep glance over her, and as he met her lusty gaze, he walked up against her. He could feel her breath being caught with her heart beginning to race, a usual outcome he had on every sexual category. He ran his face against hers with his lips dragging themselves across her uncovered shoulder in slight kisses as he put his hand on the middle of her back, feeling her shiver at his stroke. How he owned over her and her emotions. He could feel her wrapping her arms around him, running her hand up and down his spine as he released his deep purr stuck in his throat he knew caused her to become eager.

As she pulled her head back to capture him in a deep kiss, he turned his head to the side causing her to meet his cheek. With a raise of her eyebrow, she silently questioned his actions.

"I do not request your presence this evening Konomi. You are dismissed," he said turning his back on her, feeling her aura spike from absolute despair. With a step forward she spoke.

"M'lord. This is your first night home from your quest," she said stepping forward once again, leaning her head against his back as she ran her hands along his sides. "I have missed you," With that spoken, Sesshomaru turned to face her and took her hands in his grip, his face cold, but his aura was slightly infuriated.

"Defeating my enemies is of more importance at this instant. I propose you visit the priestess and tend to her needs. She is under your care," With those words spoken, Konomi nodded as in a not-worth-mentioning curtsy leaving without delay, heatedly.

Sesshomaru watched after her, and as she closed the door behind herself, he knew that she would be outraged by his actions, but she would have to get used to this. With nearly a year left until the outrageous war, he couldn't become fond of anyone to weaken him. He had admitted to himself long ago, that Konomi was the only demoness who could be his mate, although little feelings were involved. It wasn't about love between fiends, unlike those foolish ningens, but it was rather finding a mate who was just as strong as you, or close, who could produce strong offsprings. Konomi was that demoness. But still he had not decided to rule her as his mate, he didn't know what he was waiting for, but something lingered in the back of his mind that he should wait. And he shall until the great lord of the western lands is ready and he knows he is safe in his kingdom once again.

As he noticed he was focused on finding a strong mate, he immediately loathed himself. Heh. He wasn't a fool who needed one. He once again began his thoughts on his main threat. Shintaro, the ruler of the Southern Lands. And the outcomes of what would be before him.

----

With the sound of wolves howling towards the full moon, which echoed throughout the Western Lands, a figure that laid stiffly on the freezing concrete ground suddenly awoke from her death-like slumber. In an instant, she pulled herself up from her original position, her back, to now be placed on her knees and forearms. Her head down in-between her shoulder blades, as the top of her head rested on the ground that had already numbed her.

When a knife-like throbbing pain shot through the middle of her neck, right below the bottom of her chin, she rose onto her knees and sat on the back of her legs. On instant, she ran her hand along her throat and noticed that there was a thick bandage wrapped tightly around her neck. With that motion, she lowered her head and dug her face into her hands as her head swiftly ached with memories flooding her mind. A demon, as dark and swift as the shadows, had caught her off guard, captured her. How could she have done that? Been such a fool to release her emotions in such a manner that she was weakened! Now with her absence from the village, the people will have to leave at once, or worse, be slaughtered by demons. It was all of her fault, their lives were on her very shoulders, and she had let them down.

As she slammed her fists against the cold, concrete ground, she rose quivering and with a stagger from lack of support, and the loss of movements in her legs, she stood with her legs far apart as her knees shook. She then stared at the dungeon she was placed in. As she glanced around, it was in complete darkness except for the dim glow from the torches with the space perfectly squared and leveled. A thin, and small window was placed near the ceiling with the only other way out, was through the iron door that was the shade of coal. In the corner of the room, on the farthest right of the door, her gaze turned to the skimpy cot with stains and holes that was torn from who knows what, and on top of it, was a thin woven blanket.

With the thoughts of being trapped here, she wondered about what the demon wanted from her. She remembered that he had spoken as she found herself falling into a daze, but what was it that he had said as she was placed under his apparent spell?

"I detest your very scent, your blood causes me to wretch, but you priestess…shall lead me to victory…and then your body is mine for the takings…"

She at once remembered him saying as the memory overflowed her mind. This caused her to anger, her blood boiled at the thought of being used! How dare he come into her village and imprison her! How dare she allow him to do that! As her anger grew and the disappointment with her enlarged itself, the sound of footsteps suddenly echoed through the hallway just outside her door. As she turned around fully to listen intently with the motion, a shadow was suddenly cast over her as a figure stood in front of the barred hole in the iron door.

"I see that you have risen," A voice called out that echoed through the dungeon, it obviously belonged to a woman. "I was demanded to bring you at once to the lord from Lady Konomi," she finished as Kikyou listened, watching attentively the door that unlocked and in stepped a woman with a black cape overflowing her apparent curvy body, covering her body and hair, but her face shined through. The woman beckoned the priestess to follow, which she did as quickly as she could.

"How long have I been here?" Kikyou asked noticing how her hair was tangled and knotted, along with the stains and wrinkles on her clothing.

Without turning to glance at her, the woman answered.

"Nearly a week," With that Kikyou nodded, remaining silent.

With each step through the gorgeous and murky hallways, Kikyou was infatuated by what these palaces looked like. The beautiful and delicate marble walls with paintings that looked as if they have never once been touched by a soiled hand. And the statues that stood in the hallways, some of demons and others of powerful rulers. But there was rarely any light to notice the complexity and fine strokes it took to create these wonders. Then as she continued, doors began appearing that each had a beautiful design. One she noticed clearly was of a snake eating a camellia flower as a petal fell. All of this was made by fine wood that was polished darkly and seemed as if it was enchanted to appear as smooth as glass, impossible by wood.

Turning her gaze back in front of her, she noticed the woman - who was acting as her guide - had suddenly stopped before two enormous doors that connected to each other. Both made of heavy iron with no image on them, and they were both two times taller then her, and one wide. As the woman turned to face her, Kikyou found herself taking a step back in the slightest. The woman contained golden eyes. She was also a demon. Kikyou could have cursed at herself. How did she not notice the dominant aura? Let alone, how could she have thought the great lord of this land would have a human in his home as an accomplice?

As the ruffle of the tight bandage around her neck, she instantly wondered about the poison that had paralyzed her. Has it weakened her senses as well? Hmph. whoever this fiend was, he had studied her, knew her power and style. She had to confess, this demon wasn't one who was careless.

With a rap of the iron door - they were opened instantly, as the great amount of racket echoed through the corridor. The sound caused Kikyou's headache to instantly worsen but she revealed no pain as she followed after the demoness.

----

The bright lights that had welcomed her were an instant change in appearance as the walls were pure white and there were chandeliers with dozens of candles on each one that beautifully hung from the ceiling. There were three stairways, one down the center, and the others on either side that were white limestone with a gorgeous, coral railing with dark blue drapes along the sides. As you trailed your eyes down the stairs, you would immediately land on the large windows with drapes covering all over them in shades of blue to white. In between each window, was a large painting where you could see the strokes and just imagine the amount of time it took.

The priestess took little time to appreciate them as a burning stare suddenly fell over her. As she turned her attention to the center of the room, there were placed two thrones, one higher then the other and that is what held the great lord. Her breath was instantly caught in her chest as she met his stare. Tearing her gaze from him, she was looking for more instruction, but she noticed that the demoness had vanished as Kikyou began to walk down the center stairs. Her tatami sandals causing a slight echo with each step she took.

Reaching the bottom of the stairway, she then noticed two guards along side her, waiting for her to reach them, as she noticed that this room was most likely used as a ballroom. Demons holding balls for their land? Kikyou pondered greatly about demons and how their society worked. It must not have been as different like she thought.

Her thoughts were instantly pushed away as the two demon guards clenched her upper arm harshly, practically half dragging her to stand before the great demon, who she stared up at cruelly. Her cold brown eyes flared up in anger as she clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palm. Standing her ground was something that these guards did not like, as she dishonored the lord of this land, she could tell this by both of them kicking the back of her knees, falling on them. Her arms out before her as they laid on the cold floor that seemed as glass, her head resting on them in a bow.

Kikyou had seen royalty before, and she knew exactly how to act before them. To wait until the lord or lady had allowed them to rise. And with the noise of the lord clearing his throat, she knew that was the signal. She raised her upper body; sitting on the back of her legs as she rested her covered hands from her haiku on her lap, ignoring the obvious pain in her neck. She stared straight ahead of her, which was a set of stairs that contained nearly five steps, to lead to the stage where the thrones were. The piercing stare of the lord caused her discomfort, but she wouldn't reveal herself fearful.

As the silence was beginning to cut through her, she bowed her head in the slightest, feeling her filthy hair fall over her face as she spoke.

"I demand that I am allowed to leave at once," Her scratched up voice spoke; she was surprised at her toad-like voice. With that she stared up at the lord who simply met her gaze, emotionless. As she followed his gaze, when his eyes cast over the guards beside her, they left immediately, and the doors slammed shut behind them. With that, the lord rose and began to slowly walk down the steps from his throne slowly. His posture was perfect, faultless if you could say, as he walked down like a natural-blood royalty.

"You wish for your departure priestess? You wouldn't survive out there in my land. Certainly you have heard the howls of the wolf demons that can sense you? Demons are yearning for the taste of a pure ones blood. It has been so long since we have had a human with a powerful scent like yours," The lord said as he now stood before her, she chose not to meet his gaze, and instead angered with each word, his deep voice echoing in her mind. "You are weak…if you have not noticed yourself. I suppose you can't even sense my kenki (1). Miko," With that alleged - she felt the lord place his clawed hands through her hair and pull her head up to meet his gaze where she locked her eyes with his golden orbs. She cast him a cold, heartless glare, as her breathing was sharp.

"Release me demon," Kikyou calmly said as she rose to stand in front of him, meanwhile he had let go of her as the young lord in front of her simply dragged his eyes along her face. When he spoke not a word, the priestess raised her hand and tried to slap him across the face, but in a flash, he had stopped her, without even looking towards her hand.

"Your aura gives a false power in you. Not being able to lay a hand on me, and being angered is when you should hold the most power…how is it a weakling such as you, holds such an astonishing power?" with this action, Kikyou simply stared at him as he released her hand that fell to her side.

"If you wished for an equal to battle, then why did you weaken me? Is it because you were scared, fiend?" The lord simply wrapped his clawed hand around her neck that was covered with the sloppy bandage, as he put pressure on it in the slightest. This caused her to flinch, but she held in the wail.

"Priestess, use your words wisely. I decide if you live or breathe your last,"

"Is that so? I am certain I hold more control over you. You wish for me to assist you in the upcoming war is that not correct?" She found herself barking, without even thinking. She stood her grounds as this lord instantly began to slowly circle around her.

"You speak as if you aren't aware of what is so powerful about you priestess, of what is needed of you," The lord said calmly, she could suddenly feel his stare upon her.

It was as if he was silently laughing at her, how she was physically weak. But he must have been surprised at her high spirits. With his actions, it was obvious he was bemused at how she kept her mind clear, spoke such prudent words to throw him off. She would need to learn him, know what would irritate him, and learn what his weaknesses were. The downfall was that it would take weeks for his venom to pass through, and her wounds to heal, and he knew this. She would not be able to do a thing…but what would he do with her until then?

Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice once again.

"Well then priestess, I suppose I need to show you exactly what use you are to me," He whispered as she suddenly felt his body pressed against her back, where she instantly stiffened. The pressure on her upper arms caused her to become blank-minded as she followed his actions to turn her around to face him. How easily he took over her. Her face was nearly dug into his torso as she simply stared at the collar of his white tunic that was in no doubt, a known-warriors kimono. The fine stitches caught her interest as she deeply inhaled the smell of pine and high winds of the Western Lands.

----

Sesshomaru could have almost smiled at the action he received from this cold beauty as he roughly tugged at the back of her raven hair to meet his gaze, causing her to look up at him. How weak she appeared, how confused. With his other hand he gently ran his hand along her milky cheek, in which she tried to move her head to avoid his touch, but with his harsh grip on her hair, she was stuck. He watched her eyes become purely blank and dazed, he then suddenly pulled back his hand as he watched her fall onto her knees. She dug her head into her hands as she rose and stared at him.

"Do not ever do that you fool!" The priestess shouted taking a step forward, swaggering.

Sesshomaru simply stared at her taking a step forward.

"Silence, speak not a word," The lord said as the priestess glared at him and opened her mouth. Not a noise came out as her eyes widened. She began to speak again but not a sound was released. He watched as she suddenly stared down at her wrists to notice two, thick, silver bracelets that resembled cuffs.

He watched the priestess take a step back; she was obviously baffled. As he watched her struggle to try and remove these traps, he allowed her freedom once again, and he explained what use they were to him, and what use she was to him.

"Ningen – you will see that I have complete power over you with these. It is interesting really; another human wench my father cared for made them. What she planned to do with them, I am not certain. Most likely for a toy between them," The lord spat out in revulsion. "But as what I noticed, you were able to enter my mind with a simple touch. This is what I need of you. You will tell me the outcome of every battle…you shall speak of the weaknesses my opponents hold,"

"And if I refuse?" Kikyou whispered.

"Death will become of your sister,"

Her head snapped up in alarm, fright instantly overwhelmed her.

"What have you done with her!" Kikyou shouted, her booming voice echoing through the ballroom as she walked up within a foot and met the stare of the lord who remained cold.

"She is under watch. Now listen miko, in a simple word, she and that hag will be slain instantly. I suggest you do everything that I request," With that spoken, Kikyou let her head fall in a bow, closing her eyes.

"I will do anything that you wish of," She whispered.

"You are wise," he whispered. With that, he suddenly turned around and vanished without another sound. Kikyou glanced around the ballroom, and suddenly fell to her knees in despair. How life had changed so quickly…how she wished everything hadn't altered. Now she was going to be used to bring destruction to all, otherwise the death of her family would unfold. Is this the event that she had foreseen with the loss of Kaede? No – this would be just the beginning.

Being used as an animal, being treated like one as well. This is a game, a simple game. She was in the center of a land ruled by demons, in the land of the West where a human had not entered for years. And now, she would be a prisoner, bringing death upon many, going against the ways of a priestess. The sooner this land would conquer, the sooner she would be released, and able to reunite with her family once again.

She would assist this lord…and then, she would help with the assistance of his downfall. She was not a weak human to be brought, taken hold of and be used. She would show him that you do not mess with a miko's existence and try to over power them. Mikos will always be the biggest threat to fiends, in more ways then one, through life and the afterlife.

-----

**A/N** YAY!! End of chapter 4!! Next chapter- Konomi is angered, Kikyou needs to train, and Sesshy finds himself interested...hmmm. Then, the letter from Kaede, and Kikyou ponders about the lord...

1. **Kenki** – basically the same as an aura, only this is the warrior spirit given off in battle, it shows how strong you are.

_**Thank You's:**_

**DivineShana-** You might want to re-read the third chapter again, it changed. My friend uploaded an incomplete chapter; she thought it was done for some reason…and yeah, I'm trying to have it different from my other stories. I hope I'm doing ohkay so far. -

**coolgirl** – Thanks!! And also thank you for visiting my website with Tsubaki!!

**The Evil Liar- **Thanks for liking my story so far!Yeah, he killed his daddy. I know he didn't really, its just to go with the story plot. Hope you like this chapter!!

**Tsumetai Yukina**- Lol. Well thanks for reviewing!!I-will-devour-your-flesh or suck-your-blood-dry…WOW!! That's creepy to imagine!! ::shudders:: OH! And thanks for your review on my other story, "He Shall Be Mine, Sister" yeah I know about that HUGE sentence. Lol lol. And I also have a bad habit of using the word, "as" do'h! I'm editing the story though. - So it should be a lot better.

**Arwen Dark Sorceress Of Fate**- Thanks for liking the story!! And the Sesshy-sama thing with the "Then your body is mine for the takings" lol. The reason is on the A/N on the very top. - I hope you like this chapter!! How's ur fourth chapter coming btw??

**Thief Rikku- **A published book!!::blushes:: lol lol. Yeah, Sesshy-sama is a stalker. Lol. I try to keep Sesshy and Kikyou in character, but sometimes it is rather hard to think of what they would say…lol. Weird and crazy person?!?!? LOL!! Not at all!! - and there hasta be a twist!! This one is rather interesting and will take a few chapters to explain…lol. Hai, Kik/Sess will fight A LOT!!! I mean, A LOT!!! It'll be insane, and I'll probably get psychotic Sess/Kik lovers to curse me out. Oh well. Lol. Awww…ur not gonna update your story for a while…well make sure to tell me when you do!! I've been checking up on ya for a while. Lol. Yeah, if you ever need any help, I LOVE helping peeps!! WHOOO!!! Thanks for your much-loved review!!!

**sdg **- WHEW!!! SESS/KIK RULES ABOVE ALL ELSE!!! Kwa kwa kwa kwa. Thanks for liking it!!! YAY!!

**Want a personal 'Thank-you?' You know what to do! REVIEW!**


End file.
